Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to illumination systems used with mirrors and other applications.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application entitled ILLUMINATED MIRROR DESIGN AND METHOD, Ser. No. 13/134,229, filed May 30, 2011 by M. Ellis, the teachings of which have been incorporated herein by reference, addressed the need in the art for an improved illumination system for dressing rooms by providing an elongate rectangular mirror; a first diffuser mounted on a first side of the mirror in parallel relation along a longitudinal axis thereof; a second diffuser mounted on a second side of the mirror in parallel relation along said longitudinal axis; and an array of light emitting diodes mounted along an edge of the first and second diffusers.
The Ellis mirror is a modular integrated mirror and lighting unit or appliance that offers the potential to enhance user perceptions of themselves in (and out of) the clothes they are considering.
What remains is a need in the art for a method and system for retrofitting conventional mirrors with the capability afforded by the Ellis mirror.